Season 5
*Previous season: Season 4 *Next season: Season 6 In 2010, it was publicly announced that Nickelodeon gained the rights for Winx Club in several countries, after 4Kids had lost their rights for Winx Club, and that it will be co-producing Seasons 5 and 6 along with Rainbow. Season five has been confirmed to show in Italy. It started airing in August 26, 2012 in the USA on Nickelodeon, and from October 13, 2012 it will air in Italy and most other countries as a Global Premiere. Seadon 5 has been named Winx Club: Beyond Believix on Nickelodeon, similarly to how Season 4 was named Winx Club: The Power of Believix. However, from the Licensing Show 2010, via Michael's Winx Club, it has been confirmed that Roxy will be present, as the seventh Winx in the upcoming season. The quote is here: "A new Season Five, with further adventures of the seven magical fairies, is in production and will be ready in Fall 2011!" It can be read here:Michael's Winx Club News Page. Trailer In 2011, a trailer was released showing Bloom briefly summarizing all her adventures and how she found herself and her "families" from Season 1 to Magical Adventure and showing possible scenes from Season 5. From this trailer it can be seen that: *The Winx girls and The Trix will have a new transformation. *The girls will have new civilian outfits. **It is to be noted that just before the girls were seen in their new transformation, they were seen in their Believix outfits while they returned back to Enchantix in the last episode of Season 4. *The Season will partly take place in an underwater Realm where everything takes another dimension. 3D CGI animation will be used for scenes taking place in this realm. *The villain of the season, Tritannus, was a merman, but he turned in to a monster when he was mutated by the leaked oil from a factory. **The Trix will be back as antagonists, possibly as allies to the new Season 5 villain. **Green-skinned tritons transformed into monsters were seen attacking the Winx. They are probably servers of the new villain named Tritannus and his allies the Trix. **There will be a new creature who will help get the winx there Sirenix you can see them when Tritannus is turning into monster mode in the Rai trailer version. Roxy was seen in second episode, informing that she will be joining Alfea. If she will have main role as a Winx in Season 5, she'll meet the Trix for the first time. Roxy will appear in only 7 episodes. Recently a short synopsis was featured on Michael's Winx Club: "Underwater, the Winx will have to face a new dreadful villain, Tritannus. He was a normal triton who mutated into a powerful monster caused by pollution. His main goal is to rule all the world! The Believix power is not strong enough under water, hence the Winx start a challenging quest to get the ancient Sirenix power and become Fairy-Mermaids. Wonderful Sea Creatures will help the fairies in this "Mission Impossible". Will the Winx manage to save the Magic Dimension? Will they prevent Tritannus from becoming the evil Emperor of the Infinite Ocean? Transformation There have been many rumors on the Season 5 transformation where many images have been featured in Internet as supposedly being Season 5 Transformations, but these have all proved to be fan-arts. However, in 2011, official images have been released showing Bloom in a new transformation, and a trailer for Season 5 was released where the Winx girls could be seen in CGI animation with this transformation and it has since then been confirmed by Iginio Straffi, that there will be two transformations for Season 5: Sirenix, and Harmonix. *The name "Sirenix" has been featured on the Internet Movie Database and Molly C. Quinn, who voices Bloom for the Nickelodeon dub, has confirmed on her Facebook page that the name of this transformation is Sirenix. Episodes #'The Lilo' #'The Spill' #'The Rise of Tritannus' #'The Book of Sirenix' #'Fairy Harmony' #'The Pescies' #'The Magical Union' #'The Sirenix Song' #''Coming soon'' #'A Magix Christmas/Nabu's Return' #''Coming soon'' #'The Domino Ceremony' #'Crossing the Sirenix Gate' #'The Pillar of Light' #''Coming soon'' #'The Sun Shines Again' #'Inspiring Eye of the Fairies' #'The Selkies Devourer' #'The Singing Whales' #'Love Problems' #''Coming soon'' #'Listen to Your Heart' #''Coming soon'' #'Breath of the Ocean' #''Coming soon'' #''Coming soon'' Trivia *The way how things take another dimension in the underwater Realm and how 3D animation is used for this is similar to the 3D effects used in the animated series Code Lyoko, where the characters are shown in 2D when in the real world but become 3D animated characters when they enter the world of Lyoko. *It has been confirmed that two transformations will occur in Season 5: Harmonix and Sirenix. *The Trix will return in Season 5 after being absent in the fourth season. Category:Winx Club Category:Season 5 Category:Seasons Category:Nickelodeon Category:Rai Dub